Somewhat ending the Rivalry
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Humphrey and Graydon decided to end Kate and Felicity fighting


Humphrey and Graydon sat in Humphrey's car to hide from their bickering wives "this is getting out of hand Humphrey i fucked your wife in a bathroom."Graydon stated "i fucked your girlfriend twice,their rivalry is starting to effect ." Graydon then said "we have to stop this before one of them snaps and this gets worse."

**An hour later **

Kate and Felicity sat on the couch of Felicity's home pouting with Graydon and Humphrey standing over "ok girls here's the issue:you two have been fighting for how long and now it's starting to become our problem."Humphrey said firmly "last week i had sex with Kate in a Starbucks bathroom."Graydon said ashamed Felicity glared daggers at Kate "in a bathroom Kate...can you be any more unsanitary?" Kate scoffed "nobody saw us." "Doesn't matter."felicity said raising her voice "Girls stop it right now!"Graydon roared alarming everyone Felicity and Kate looked at Graydon in shook they never seen him raise his voice before Graydon calmed down.

"You two are grown women and you're fighting like 6 years olds what would the pups think if they saw you acting this way?!"Humphrey asked Kate and Felicity looked down like a couple of pups being scolded by their parents.

"We're starting to worry if this will spill over to them like for example Kate saying that Runt and Haze can't be best buddies anymore those two are like a dynamic duo if i ever saw one and they're part of a group with other kids with characteristics similar to theirs without Runt or Haze the omega's aren't complete and without Runt..haze would just be lonely...felicity..Kate..would you really want to break up a friendship like that?"Graydon asked Felicity and Kate shook their heads no.

Runt was the first person Haze befriended then Flynn followed after that then Ryder and the rest of the omega members followed soon after. Kate taught Runt to be compassionate and friendly towards other wolves when he fist met Sinister he was a little frightened of him but Once Sinister showed that he had no wish to frightening anyone Runt offered a hand of friendship to him.

Kate and Felicity knew that ruining such a friendship between them would make them terrible people. Humphrey crossed his arms "no...i didn't think so."

"The madness stops,Felicity do you love me?"Graydon asked Felicity looked at him with a blank expression "you know i do Graydon." "Then you must act like it,that means no more mating with Humphrey to spite Kate in fact you must give up Adult films..appear in Tv shows or movies if you want to be in the entertainment business,because haze is asking questions...and i know for a fact that you're running out of Stories."Graydon said causing felicity to look away embarrassed.

"And as for you Kate...ok the first time you mated with Graydon that was payback i deserved it I'm willing to admit that and the second time...yeah i deserved that too..come to think of it i think I'm at fault here." "You are you idiot."Kate bluntly said Humphrey stroked his chin then sat down next to Kate who rolled her eyes.

"Now do you think you two can be friends?"Graydon asked Kate and Felicity looked at each other with burning hatred "fuck no."they said in unison Graydon sighed in defeat "okay." Then Felicity spoke "we are willing to stop mating with with you guys for revenge and we would not allow our feelings towards one another get in the way of Runt and Haze adorable friendship and when people see us we'll wear shiny smiles."

Kate nodded in agreement "however when everyone's back is turned we'll be snarling at each other maybe will get physical maybe verbal but the results the same:not you or anyone else will know its happening." Graydon looked at them in utter disappointment "i was hoping to revive the friendship you two once had." Felicity stood up and caressed his cheek "sorry Hon but we like hating each other and our rivalry is gonna stay." Humphrey chuckled "at least they're honest."

Felicity crossed her arms glaring at Kate then spatted "Haze's birthday is tomorrow would you guys like to come over?" "That would be lovely."kate spatted back. There was a long pause then Graydon linked his arm around felicity's " ok that's settled come on i still have some stuff at the house i need to throw away and move here." Kate glared at Graydon "you're moving in with her that's a big step." "It sure is on the account that were...engaged."Graydon Humphrey and Kate looked at them like they were crazy "Say what?!"They asked in shock Felicity held out her left hand and it had an engagement ring on it "When did this happen?"Humphrey asked "Last weekend."Felicity said smugly.

**The next day**

It was the night of Haze's birthday The omegas and Stinky and Claudette were there they all sang happy birthday to haze and ate vanilla cake and Lemonade haze also opened his gifts he had 3 transformers action figures,wwe 2k20 and Avengers Endgame.

Haze and everyone else went to the living room to play both the game and movie except for Kate and Felicity who stayed in the kitchen to clean up they gave each other ice cold glares "you're lucky everyone's here other you'll be on the ground." Felicity growled Kate scoffed "whatever."


End file.
